


Maybe, Just Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan watches SKAM, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship to Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Swearing, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan knows what he feels for Phil is complicated and he isn't sure how he would feel about actually being in a relationship with him. When he watches Season 3 of a Norwegian TV show called SKAM he learns that actually there is worse things than dating a guy..Phil is adorable as always and always going out of his way to make his roommate & love of his life happy.





	1. Chapter One: How It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Halla Friends!!
> 
> So I am a huge Dan and Phil fan, and coincidentally, I'm also a huge SKAM fan! Funny that hahaha... ha. I basically thought it would be a good idea to write both together in a different way! What do you think about it? Feel free to send me any feedback so I can learn from it and get better!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! : https://princementalio.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tusen Takk
> 
> Dominic xoxo

Chapter One: How It Was

Dan scrolled through tumblr halfheartedly, his dash looking almost the same as usual - all anime images that he had seen at least twenty times before. He signed, looking around his bedroom and taking in the appearance. It was messy to say the least, crumpled up clothes pooled all around the floor and two or three abandoned mugs still on his desk from earlier. There was so much that he needed to do with it, actually vacuuming it might be a start when he can actually see the carpet maybe? He sighed once again, wondering if there were actually any point in doing so, knowing it were only going to get messy again within a matter of days. Turning his attention back to his laptop he checked the time. 

21:35. 

He sighed once again, using his left hand to squeeze gently at the bridge of his nose, almost comically. It was too early to go to sleep and Phil was busy in his own room, editing a video for his channel. With tremendous effort, Dan forced himself up and off of his bed, deciding to at least tidy a little and maybe get a snack while doing so. He picked up the cups from his desk and took them along to the kitchen, humming softly as he went. He washed up the cups and put the kettle on ready for a hot cup of coffee. If he were going to be doing ANY form of cleaning there was definitely a need for coffee to actually motivate him to do so. After making his drink he padded quietly through to his bedroom, stopping momentarily once he heard Phil's gentle laughter coming from his own bedroom, it was obviously a funny part of the video that he was editing. The brunette shook his head fondly as he continued his small journey to his own room, thinking about what Phil would have talked about this time. 

Placing the coffee on his desk, Dan set to work. Picking up the clothes on the floor and smelling them to see whether they were for the laundry hamper or if they were clean to go back in his wardrobe. He worked in almost silence, the only sound being a quiet playlist on his iTunes just to keep himself distracted from his thoughts. The room was looking, and surprisingly smelling cleaner already, with all that dirty laundry moved to the hamper and all the dust from around the room now cleared. He was turning to put a packet in his bin when a noise by the door frightened him.

Phil had knocked on the door, pocking his head around the corner and calling his roommates name quietly. Dan jumped, dropping the item in the bin and jumping probably more than he should have.  
"F-for fucks sake, Phil!". Dan turned to face his roommate before shooting a glare his way, Phil smiling proudly in return.  
"I was about to surprise the fans and go live on YouNow. Did you want to join me?" he walked further into the room, now noticing the extent the brunette had actually cleaned. He smiled, walking closer to the boy who was now meeting him half way. The black haired man offered a hug which made him grin when it was accepted. 

Phil knew he held on for a few seconds longer than he should have, holding Dan as close to him as he could that would still be labelled 'platonic'. Once they pulled away, the younger man realised he was now supposed to answer a question, quickly looking around his bedroom to check everything was clean, he nodded his satisfaction before turning back to his roommate. "I mean sure, but I wanted to check out a show I saw on tumblr" which wasn't exactly a lie, he just wasn't ready to sit and focus on something. They made a decision, Dan grabbing his laptop and earphones and joining Phil who had now moved to the living room. They sat side by side on the sofa, thighs pressing together ever so slightly. 

Phil loaded the app and waited for a few minutes to make sure that Dan was comfortable before starting the live stream, the younger man now with one ear phone in as he started to watch a Norwegian TV show that he had come across on tumblr, SKAM. He started at season 3 just for the fact it was the only links to the show he could find. He quickly became engrossed in the TV show that he hadn't noticed the man beside him talking to his fans. "Surprise! Its me!!" He said excitedly in the usual Phil fashion, smiling down at the chat as his fans were typing out quick messages to him, he told them that Dan was sitting next to him but was preoccupied so he wouldn't be talking much. The fans seemed happy enough focusing on the fact that the boys were sitting together to say anything about it.  
Dan felt for the teenage boy on his screen, he was gay but so far in the closet he might as well be in Narnia. He was pretending to be straight and making out with a girl he had absolutely no interest in. Although when the teenage boy, Isak sees a tall blonde and immediately gets flustered, reminding him of when he met Phil for the first time face to face. It was at that point that the man beside him rested a hand on his thigh comfortingly.

The first two episodes of SKAM had ended when 'AmazingPhil' 's live stream ended. They both put their laptops down for a moment when they turned all of their attention back to one another and actually turning their bodies sideways on the sofa to face one another. "Are you okay, Bear? You tensed up quite a lot watching the show" Phil asked sadly, clearly that had been why he was touching his best friend's thigh, there was possibly no other reason at all. Nodding, Dan smiled gently, trying not to blush when he heard the nickname that his family and now apparently, Phil called him.  
"Yeah, this show is just really good" he smiled. Phil didn't need to know that Isak's character made him think about his own life choices, his sexuality and even his feelings for his best friend.


	2. Chapter Two: How I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil can't help how he feels.

Chapter Two: The Way I Feel

Phil went to bed with a heavy feeling in his chest. The feeling weighing him down into his mattress as if it were a ton of bricks. The look that Dan had on his face whilst watching the Norwegian TV show. He was clearly enjoying it but it must have hit a certain nerve. The way his face twisted half way through as if it related to him more than he had expected it to. Phil hoped it wasn't anything too bad. He was editing a video when all of the power cut off. There was a loud crash that came from the lounge that frightened Phil where he lay in bed, causing his whole body to jolt and jump up. 

"PHIL" 

Phil was out of bed in seconds, all long limbs messily bolting through the apartment, soon coming across my roommate curled up in a ball on the floor of the kitchen. He had a mug broken into pieces beside his arm. "Dan.. what happened?" The raven haired boy asked with concern, now sitting on the floor with his arms open, allowing his friend to scooch towards him and be enveloped in the security of the tight embrace. "Th-the power went off" Dan stuttered, nuzzling his cheek into Phil's chest. The older of the two knew that Dan was afraid of the dark, especially if it was unexpected. Phil walked Dan out of the room, walking towards the end of the hallway, silently making their way to Phil's bedroom. It was an unspoken promise to keep the younger safe.

Once they had gotten to the raven boy's bed, they shuffled impossibly closer to one another, Dan's face resting on Phil's chest to hear his heartbeat, thumb absent mindedly stroking over Phil's collarbone. Phil couldn't bear how natural this felt, he risked planting a kiss to Dan's hairline, being granted a hum in response. "Night Philly" Dan whispered softly. "Goodnight Bear". Dan fell asleep with a smile on his face 

Phil couldn't sleep, the overwhelming feeling of love enveloping his senses, he didn't want to lose his friend, but he was desperate to be something more. He cherished these moments when his friend would curl up on his chest, or when he would be scared shitless and only Phil could cheer him up. He needed to watch that show that Dan had watched, the one that made him act a little different. He needed to know what Dan was hiding. Maybe he could try get Dan to watch it with him. Maybe... just maybe.


	3. Chapter Three: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Some stuff has gone down and so i have only been half-focused on my writing so the quality is pretty shit. But here is the next instalment, i hope its tolerable!

Dan woke up to the best feeling in the entire world, being warm and secure with the fragrance of Phil's natural scent surrounding him. It was heaven to say the least. The boy kept his eyes closed and purely listened out to see if the other boy was awake or asleep beside him. His breath was even and there was the quietest of snores sounding just above him seeing as Dan was still resting his head in the space of Phil's neck. He didn't want to admit how comfortable he was in his friend's bed cuddling him closer than usual. I mean yeah, they've shared beds before in a platonic way but there had always been a lot more space between them than there was at this moment in time. The quiet beat of the raven boy's heart so close to Daniel's own making him feel almost whole as a person, like he had found the missing piece of himself that he had always been looking for. He shook himself out of his reverie, that was a dangerous rabbit whole to fall down. 

Phil bolted awake from the shaking he felt beside his neck, sure Dan was having a nightmare or something. He gently lifted the brunette's chin so that they could look at one another. Both boys looked slightly shocked, a gentle blush radiating on both of their cheeks a tell-tale sign that this wasn't quite normal behaviour. "Shit Dan, sorry.. I thought you were still asleep" Phil whispered, not wanting to create to much noise. Dan smiled brightly, looking down at his hand that was splayed over his friend's chest still, thumb brushing over his collarbone. "It's fine, Philly" he whispered in return, any loud noise would drastically alter the atmosphere and he didn't feel he was ready for this to be over. Not yet. 

"Dan.. can I watch that show with you?" Phil looked down at his friend, suddenly desperate to see why it had bothered Dan so much while they were sitting beside one another yesterday. Dan shook his head far too quickly. "Uh, you won't like it.. I mean, its in Norwegian and stuff so..". The next thing Phil new was that Dan had completely left the room without so much as a goodbye. Phil was puzzled, it's not like watching tv shows in another language bothered him, I mean, he watched anime all of the time with subtitles and that never bothered him.. What was Dan hiding? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan closed his bedroom door a little too loudly before returning to sit on his bed in a slight panic. It was only a matter of time, wasn't it? Phil was going to know that his best friend was in love with him at first sight just by realising he had similar behaviour to the main character Isak. Dan wasn't ready for looking for another apartment, he wasn't ready to find a new best friend.. he certainly wasn't ready to stop loving his roommate either. 

Before the brunette had knew it, he had watched another entire episode of SKAM. Isak was hosting a pre-game party at his apartment and his love interest, Even had turned up bringing his girlfriend. Dan found himself completely drunk off of the intensity of Isak and Even's eye-fucking whilst kissing the women but focused on each other. His mind wandered, thinking about if he and Phil were in that situation. He imagined Phil's eyes locking with his, staring him down in such a dominant way, leaving himself feeling a little helpless and reluctant to tear his eyes away. He felt himself hardening in his trousers just at the thought of his roommate being the dominant one despite his soft and gentle demeanour. 

The knock on the door, yet again frightened Daniel, sitting up instantly and padding towards the door. He opened it to find a small tray on the floor, on it lay a plate of sandwiches and various snacks with a cup of coffee and a small bottle of water. His heart swelled up about three sizes more than usual from the gesture. He brought it inside and ate silently while putting on another episode. This show was becoming addictive. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil stayed in his room, eating his own sandwich the had made when he had made his roommates one. He silently went onto tumblr and scrolled down his dash, trying to find any hint of what this Norwegian show was called. When he found it, he didn't know which season to start with, deciding to go with Season 3 as it was what the 'fandom' was raving about the most for some reason. The raven boy put in his earbuds and watched silently, trying to make sure Dan wouldn't hear. 

He was amazed at this show, The opening shot was some Norwegian teen's smoking from a make-shift bong at a party.. but then a girl came along. The guy, Isak (Phil thought that was his name anyway) seemed so uncomfortable while kissing her the second his friends left, letting his insecurities shine through. Phil remembered that feeling quite well, like that time he was drunk and made out with a girl but really wasn't into it, but put on a front just the same as this teenage boy had. Maybe that was why he felt himself feeling so similar to the teen on the laptop screen. Before he knew it, he was on episode four. Blissfully unaware that Dan had not long ago watched the same one. Phil was captivated by the conversation right at the end of the episode, Even talking about Sonja's leg must be a metaphor for something, he thought, he didn't quite know what though. Something was different about Even, he was confident yet withdrawn and it reminded him a little of his brunette roommate. How confident he was on camera and for fans yet how he was so different at home. Phil's heart ached a little at the thought. Maybe if Phil was Isak, Dan could be Even? His heart was about to burst through his chest at the thought. The man could totally see why Dan didn't want to watch it with him, it was so raw, so emotional, it was far better to watch alone where you could let your emotions run free. Phil was glad he discovered this show. 


End file.
